


We've Got You

by foxypipkin19



Category: BLYTON Enid - Works, Famous Five - Enid Blyton, Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxypipkin19/pseuds/foxypipkin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Hope and Julian Kirrin are married and Sally has recently given birth to twin boys. Felicity Rivers is staying with them to help out and to move on from her recent heartbreak. To cheer Felicity up, and to please Julian who is going without sex, Sally comes up with a little idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> The Peter referred to is a woman, Peter being short for Petronella.

Sally sat at the kitchen table and bit her lip. Last night had been good with Julian, it had been lovely to relax and be with him, but now she was concerned. He had treated her to several blissful orgasms and she had only managed one for him and now there was an idea in her head that she wasn't sure she wanted. After all, there were two women in the house.

She knew that Felicity was still hurting from Tom, and she was sure she was still pining after Dick, but god it was so tempting to ask her if she would join in with them, and fuck Julian while she watched. Sally tried to shut her mind to that idea, but was unsure she could. The idea of maybe having Felicity in their bed was turning her on something rotten. She bit her lip, knowing it would make her feel worse, seeing Felicity's slim, fit body against her bloated one, but the idea was such a strong one that it had taken hold. Sally wriggled in her seat feeling her damp knickers stick to her as she did so.

"Are you alright Sally?" Felicity asked, looking up from her bowl of cereal as Sally suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Fliss, is there something I could ask you, a favour really," Sally said slowly, knowing she had to ask. "You can say no if you don't want to, but please don't judge me?"

"Of course Sally," Felicity said with a small frown, "I'm here to help you, you know that!" She took another mouthful of cereal, wondering what Sally was going to ask her.

"Oh god," Sally groaned. "Fliss, you know last night, when I came into your room...?"

"Yes..." Felicity said, really starting to wonder where this was going. Maybe Sally wanted her to have the twins in her room so Sally and Julian could have more privacy?

"Would you... Jesus, I can't believe I'm suggesting this but... would you consider maybe helping Ju and I out... in the bedroom?" Sally asked cringing at how sordid it sounded.

Felicity spat out a mouthful of milk. "H-help you?" she asked, "with what!?"

Sally corrected herself. "I can't have sex with Julian yet, even though I can do other things," she swallowed. "And I was wondering Fliss, oh please don't take offence, if you may be up for, eh, joining us?" she said, trying to phrase things right. She didn't have Darrell's magic with words for one thing.

Felicity stared at Sally open-mouthed for a long moment, even as her knickers got a little damp at her suggestion. “Y-you want me to have sex with Julian?” she asked, wanting to make sure she had understood Sally correctly.

"Not if you didn't want to," Sally said, her cheeks flaming. "I'd be there, sort of well, a threesome, except I can't really have sex."

“And you’d be alright with that? Watching me having sex with your husband?”

"Yes," Sally said, emboldened by Felicity's questions rather than outright refusal. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"What?" Felicity asked in surprise, blushing, "you've done this before? With who?"

"David and Peter," Sally said quietly, blushing as well.

"WHAT?" Felicity almost shrieked.

"We were quite young," Sally said calmly. "A night in with a bottle of whisky in the depths of winter in Shropshire in their house. Obviously Ju and David didn't... have... no. David and I, and Peter and Ju."

“Oh my god,” Felicity said. “Sally Hope! You do have some saucy secrets!”

"Kirrin," said Sally with a small smile. "I do, Fliss. I do indeed," she murmured, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.  She bit her lip, her panties feeling really damp now. "So what do you say Fliss?"

“Gosh, Sally, I don’t know,” she replied, biting her lip. The whole idea was very tempting, but she didn’t want to make things awkward between them all, they had to live together after all and she didn’t want to have to go home suddenly. “I don’t know if I’m that sort of girl,” she said awkwardly. “I mean I’m not a virgin now, I know Darrell told you about that… but Julian loves you… and how do you even know he would be interested in me?”

Sally tried to stop herself from looking crestfallen. She tried to buck herself up.

"Fliss, how could Julian not be interested in you? You're beautiful, and a lot more so than me right now," she said, trying to boost Felicity's confidence. "But if you're not comfortable, it’s not a problem, although I would have loved it if you felt you could." Sally considered using a dirty trick.

"And I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't heard you during the night when I'm feeding the twins," she said softly.

Felicity flushed crimson, "I can't help it," she said, quietly. "I'm sorry Sally.... Just after Tom, I have all these thoughts and I just get all worked up!"

Reaching out to Felicity Sally took her hand. "It’s natural Fliss," she said reassuringly. "I was exactly the same with Ju." She bit her lip and added; "Aren't you at least a bit interested how men can differ there? I mean Ju's awfully good, very into making sure you have a good time first."

“Tom wasn’t very good,” Felicity admitted, her thumb stroking Sally’s hand gently. “I do sometimes fantasise about someone who knows what he’s doing, someone that will really please me… Not Julian,” she added, feeling awkward. “But I have thought about Anatoly before. He… well, he really seems to know what he’s doing.”

Sally's mouth twitched into a smile. "I'm certain Anatoly does," she said quietly, as Felicity's thumb stroked her hand. "So you don't fancy seeing what someone, or some two know what they're doing?" she asked Felicity quietly.

“Won’t it be weird?” Felicity asked nervously, “I mean… afterwards… with me staying here.”

“Why would it be awkward?” Sally asked gently.

"Well... because... we'll have seen each other naked," she said helplessly. "And... we'll have had sex... and then we'll go back to being friends?"

"Fliss, darling," Sally said softly. "It would only be awkward if we let it be."

“It wasn’t awkward with Peter and David then? she asked, her eyes flicking to Sally’s pink lips as they talked.

"No darling," Sally said softly. "Well Peter was a little shy after for a while, but we had a chat, cleared the air and it was fine. And who can be awkward with David? she asked reaching across the table and tucking some of Felicity's hair behind her ear.

Felicity shivered as Sally’s fingers brushed against her cheek. “So how would we do this? And when?” she asked, curious enough to be seriously considering it.

“We shall have to do it at a time when Harriet’s staying at someone’s or at nursery,” Sally said softly.

Felicity swallowed hard and nodded. "We wouldn't want Harry knowing about it," she said. "A few drinks seems like a good way to start... and we can just see what happens? I just... I can't promise how much I will do. Will you tell Julian about it or are you wanting to surprise him?"

"I think that is best," Sally agreed. "Then there's no worries if you find you don't want to," she added softly, her eyes flicking to Felicity's lips. "Would you want me to tell him?"

“I… I don’t know,” she said. “I wouldn’t want him to be promised something and then let him down,” she explained, “but, I mean, how do you think he’d react if we suddenly sprung this on him?”

"I don't think he would mind all that much, having things sprung on him, that is," Sally giggled. "He does it to me all the time."

"Will we keep it as a surprise then?" Felicity suggested, biting her lip. "You and I can maybe plan a little first though?"

"I think it's best don't you? That way if you change your mind, you can just let me know," Sally said with a warm smile. "We can plan. If you want to plan?"

“Well, it might help,” she said. “I mean… I’m not very good at improvising. It would help knowing what he likes… what he might expect, what you expect from me. I mean… it’s not like we can practice first.”

"I bet you are. Well Ju likes a lot of things," Sally said with a slight smile. "He's very keen to have his cock sucked, and it's a good one to suck," she added with a wink." Just long and wide enough. Another thing he really likes is giving a lip service. God it’s like heaven..." she said, realising how wet she was suddenly, just thinking about it all.

“Oh,” Felicity said softly, squirming against her chair a little. “I’ve never… I mean Tom didn’t…” she admitted, blushing again. “Would Julian do that? If we did this?”

"If you wanted him to, Fliss. I mean, I always get at least two orgasms to his one, usually because he goes down on me first, so I'm guessing he would relish the chance to explore you like that. I think it helps tell him what you like as well." Sally stroked her thigh rather daringly. "Tom's a fool," she told her. She ran a hand over Felicity's flaming cheek. "Would you want to try it?"

Felicity nodded, pressing her thighs together as she squirmed again. She was definitely going to have to get a bit of alone time in her room later, and keep quiet about it this time. “Yes,” she said, the word coming out almost as a groan. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like.”

"It’s wonderful," Sally said softly, her hand moving a little higher up Felicity's leg and dipping a little more between them. "I could show you now if you like?"

Felicity let out an embarrassing little whimper, of all the times she’d thought about someone else between her legs it had never been Sally she had pictured, but suddenly the idea was incredibly appealing. Her legs twitched open a tiny bit and she swallowed again, biting her lip. “We could practice,” she whispered.

"We could indeed," Sally breathed her mouth inches from Felicity's. "Harry's at nursery, the twins are asleep and Ju's at work. When could be better?" she smiled, her fingers stroking Felicity's inner thigh. "Your bedroom or mine, or the sofa?" she asked with a grin, flicking her tongue over her own lips before moving to kiss Felicity.

Felicity’s eyes fluttered closed as Sally kissed her and she sighed quietly as their lips pressed together. Her legs fell open a little more, her sex aching to be touched by someone other by herself. “Sofa,” she whined softly, not wanting to use Sally’s room where the twins were, and thinking her room too far away.

"Sofa it is then," Sally whispered, kissing Felicity again, with a little more force this time, and slipping her tongue past the other girl’s lips.

Felicity groaned as she felt Sally’s tongue against hers and she tried to copy the gentle stroking motion. Tom had kissed her hard and sloppily, this was nothing like that.

Sally's hands trailed down Felicity's front and began popping open the buttons on her blouse, while their tongues danced together playfully. She slipped her hands up Felicity's stomach and gently cupped her pert breasts for a moment, before rubbing her hard nipples through the fabric.

Felicity had to break the kiss to breathe, moaning softly as Sally teased her nipples. She kissed Sally’s cheek and stood up, pulling the older girl up too. “Should we move through?” she asked, thinking the sofa would be a little more comfortable for both of them.

Sally smiled and nodded, letting Felicity take the lead for the moment. She held on to Felicity's hands and followed her through to the living room and sat down on the sofa, pulling Felicity down on top of her for a moment, kissing her again, her hands moving to her breasts and stroking them. She took Felicity's hands after a moment and placed them on her own aching breasts and encouraged her to stroke them, undoing her own dress to set them free.

Straddling Sally’s lap Felicity gently stroked her breasts, feeling how heavy and large they were. Hers suddenly felt very small in comparison and she wondered if Julian would even be interested in them when his wife had such a full chest. She half worried about that as Sally pulled open her dress and she was able to touch more of her flesh as well as her bra.

Sally's hands stroked Felicity's breasts and undid her bra after a moment. She smiled as they kissed and tore her mouth away and trailed kisses down to Felicity's perky breasts and flicked her tongue delicately at one hard nipple.

"They're gorgeous Fliss," Sally murmured, one had trailing down to Felicity's arse and grabbing it tightly, pulling her closer. She suckled at Felicity's nipples, alternating between them like she had before with Peter. She felt Felicity tremble beneath her fingers and pulled back a moment to kiss her.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Sally whispered between kisses, trailing one hand up under Felicity's skirt and beginning to gently rub the length of her hot slit under her panties.

"You're so hot. And wet," said Sally. "This is really doing something for you isn't it Fliss?"

“Oh, oh, oh,” Felicity whispered as Sally stroked her fingers against her knickers. She had thought touching herself was a thrill, but it was nothing compared to having Sally touch her. She was surprised and a little embarrassed at the strength of her reaction to another woman, it wasn’t something she’d ever seriously considered before. She’d found plenty of girls attractive, including an embarrassing crush on Sally at school, and there had been the odd drunken kiss when travelling, but this was something new.

She clutched Sally’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing over her collarbones as she rocked her hips against Sally’s hand, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips brushed together.

Sally smiled and sucked on Felicity's breasts as her fingers pressed a little harder against the other girl, before she slipped then under her knickers. Sally's fingers gently probed the wet flesh and found the hard nub of Felicity’s clit and rubbed it gently before slipping her fingers a little further down and dipping into her dripping folds, the heel of her hand rubbing against Felicity's clit as she moved her fingers in and out of her.

“Oh, god!” Felicity exclaimed, “oh, god, oh, Sally.” She half-felt like she should be doing something more than urgently pressing down against Sally’s hand, but she couldn’t seem to coordinate herself to do much else.

"That's it Fliss, don't hold back," Sally murmured against the soft flesh of Felicity's breast as she pleasured the girl closer to an orgasm. She wanted to admit that she had found Felicity quite attractive for some time and when she had been games captain she had taken every opportunity to watch her swim under the guise of helping her train.

Now it was almost ten years later and Felicity was on her sofa, putty in her hands as she worked the girl’s dripping flesh to orgasm.

Felicity was reduced to incoherent sobs as Sally brought her to orgasm with her clever fingers. She kissed her hard as it hit, wave upon wave of pleasure coursing through her as her hips jerked against Sally’s hand.

Sally smiled as she felt Felicity clenching around her fingers and whispered, "if you think that was good, you can't imagine how it is when Ju does it."

She kissed Felicity again, feeling rather worked up herself and then pushed the younger girl back against the sofa and unzipped her skirt. She pulled it down Felicity's slim hips and then knelt on the floor, pulling Felicity round so her arse was hanging off the edge.

She traced the lines of the younger girl’s slit with her finger, admiring how swollen it was beneath her knickers.

"I think it’s about time we got these off," Sally whispered pulling Felicity’s knickers down to expose her swollen, dripping slit and the hard nub of her clit. Sally groaned and gently ran her tongue over the length of her wet sex, her fingers digging into Felicity's hips to hold her steady.

Felicity had been rather dazed after her orgasm and willingly let Sally manoeuvre her back against the sofa. She felt like she should be more embarrassed by being nearly naked on the sofa, bar an open blouse and bra, legs spread wide for her married friend. But then Sally’s tongue was stroking against her and she forgot about everything except how utterly amazing it felt. Sally’s hand, her fingers had felt wonderful but this was something else entirely. Her tongue was so soft, warm and wet, and it was so… wriggly as it twisted around her clit making her moan and buck her hips.

Sally smiled as she worked on Felicity. She slipped her tongue from her clit, down to her dripping sex and lapped at her entrance for a moment, before pushing her tongue inside her. She used her thumb to stroke Felicity's needy clit as she buried her face against her sex.

Disappointed when Sally’s tongue abandoned her clit, Felicity tensed slightly when it moved lower, suddenly nervous. She worried how she would taste to Sally and almost said something , but then it was too late and she could feel Sally’s tongue wriggling inside her and she groaned in pleasure, pushing her hips against her face.

Sally smiled happily as Felicity pressed down on her face. She pulled her tongue away after a minute and applied it again to Felicity's clit, while one of her fingers slipped into her overflowing sex. Her tongue danced merrily on the hard nub of her clit and Sally groaned as she felt how hot Felicity was.

“Oh, fuck,” Felicity moaned, all sense of propriety long gone. “Oh yes,” she whined as Sally slipped another finger into her, her skilled tongue lavishing attention on her aching clit. She’d never had two orgasms so close together before, she hadn’t even reached her second one yet but she knew it was going to be big.

Sally kept going, her finger curling up to Fliss' g-spot, feeling a familiar fluttering around her fingers as she sucked hard on her clit, her own clit feeling obnoxiously hard between her legs.

Felicity gripped Sally’s hair in one hand as she hovered deliciously on the edge before tumbling over, shaking and moaning at the intensity of it.

Sally tongued Felicity thought her orgasm, her fingers being gripped tightly as she came around them.

"God Fliss, you're so pretty when you come," Sally gasped when she could pull back to admire the quivering mess of Felicity Rivers.

Felicity managed a breathless laugh as she sank into the sofa, her body feeling like jelly. “That was…” she tried to say, unable to find the words.

"Mmm," Sally agreed, her hand trailing between her own legs in desperation. "So what do you say to some more of that Fliss?"

Felicity twitched as Sally kissed her thigh, trying to get her body back under control. “I think I need a break,” she gasped, forcing herself to sit up a bit, not sure she could bear to be touched again so soon. She groaned a little as she realised Sally had a hand between her legs and bit her lip, wondering if Sally would like her to return the favour. She lifted a shaky hand and stroked Sally’s flushed cheek. “Do you want… I mean, should I? Can I? Without hurting you…” she babbled nervously.

"You can if you want to," Sally whispered, kissing the palm of her hand. "Just my clit though," she explained to Felicity. "Do you want to try?" she asked as she found her hips moving back and forth against her hand.

“I owe you,” Felicity said, a sudden cheeky smile gracing her lips. She moved her hand from Sally’s cheek and patted the sofa beside her, “come join me,” she said invitingly.

Sally knelt up and kissed Felicity before standing up and lying back on the sofa. "Are you sure about this Fliss?" she asked, freeing her heavy breasts from their restraining nursing bra and rubbing her tight nipples, milk spilling out over her fingers.

Daringly, Felicity dipped her head and lapped at a little trickle of milk as it ran between Sally’s fingers. She ran her tongue up her fingers, flicking it between them against her nipple.

Sally moaned breathily and let go of her nipple for Felicity to suck at. Sally pushed open her dress and pushed down her knickers and played with her sensitive clit.

Felicity gently mouthed at Sally’s breast, feeling little drips of warm, sweet milk trickle against her tongue. She slid her hand down Sally’s body, over her still quite rounded stomach, to where her hand was busily working. She slipped her fingers under Sally’s nudging them out of the way as she pressed her own against the little bundle of nerves.

Sally let Felicity push her hand out of the way and gripped the girl’s hair as she suckled at her breast.

She stroked Sally carefully, doing what she liked doing to herself, hoping her inexperience wasn’t showing her up. She had to resist the urge to explore Sally any further, not wanting to cause her any pain.

Sally moaned a little louder, her hips rolling against Felicity's hand. "Oh yes, oh god," she moaned. "So good," she encouraged Felicity, hoping to get her rubbing a bit harder.

Felicity alternated between rubbing around and over Sally’s swollen clit, slowly pressing more firmly as Sally encouraged her with moans and by rocking her hips to meet her hand.

Sally pulled Felicity's mouth up to meet hers, desperate to feel her mouth against hers. She slipped her own hand down and began to rub Felicity's clit as the younger girl rubbed on hers.

Her hand faltered as she felt Sally touching her again, and she accidentally bit Sally’s lip as a particularly strong bolt of pleasure shot through her. “Sorry,” she panted, trying to focus on what her fingers were supposed to be doing as her hips twitched against Sally’s hand.

Sally laughed and pulled her hand away from Felicity. "My fault," she whispered, gently nipping at Felicity's lower lip. "Keep going Fliss," she panted.

She kissed Sally with more skill now she wasn’t so distracted, though she was already missing Sally’s touch. She pressed herself closer to the older girl, her small breasts brushing against Sally’s larger ones as her fingers continued stroking her clit.

Sally pulled Felicity closer, moaning into her mouth. She pushed against her hand, and felt her orgasm beginning but she couldn't get over the edge.

"Fliss," she panted. "Will you suck on me," she whispered. "Please, suck my clit."

She gave Sally one last heated kiss and then slid off the sofa, settling between Sally’s legs. She went to draw Sally’s knickers off but stopped when Sally grabbed her hands and shook her head.

“I’m still bleeding,” Sally said in a small voice, cursing herself for begging Felicity to go down on her.

“Oh,” Felicity said frowning. She gave Sally a grin when she hit on a solution, and carefully tugged her knickers to the side a bit, giving herself access to her clit which she could see was standing out excitedly. She leaned forward and gave it a gentle lick, Sally’s flavour much like her own though she could taste a metallic tint to it.

"Oh god!" Sally cried out, her head falling back as Felicity's tongue ran over her clit. "Oh yes!" she moaned, one hand slipping into Felicity's hair and the other fondling her own nipples.

Felicity smiled and licked her again, a little harder, before pressing her lips to the swollen nub. She sucked on it gently, her tongue flicking against it from time to time, hoping she was doing it right.

Sally writhed under Felicity's mouth, pulling at her nipples, feeling her orgasm fluttering closer. As Felicity's tongue danced over her clit once more, she moaned, pressing her hips against Felicity's face as she came, her hand tightening in Felicity's hair and bucking her hips hard in desperation for things to continue.

Felicity kept going, Sally’s grip in her hair telling her not to stop. She thought Sally might be coming, but she was embarrassed that she wasn’t really sure.

As Felicity didn't stop, Sally felt herself plunging straight into another orgasm. "Oh fuuuuccckkk!" she groaned, grinding herself down on Felicity's face, before her clit became too sensitive and she pushed her away. "Oh god," she moaned, twitching. "Fliss, you're too good!"

Felicity sat back, licking the wetness off her lips. “Did you… did I make you come?” she asked, feeling incredibly stupid for having to ask.

"Yes Fliss," Sally whispered. "You did," she said, shaking. She pulled Felicity up and kissed her, shaking a little.

“Oh, good,” she said softly against Sally’s lips. She pulled back, glancing at the clock. “We should make ourselves decent before the twins wake up,” she said, and grabbed her clothes, shimmying into her knickers and fastening her bra first. She tugged on her skirt and sat down again beside Sally who was doing up her dress again.

“We didn’t manage any planning,” she said with a sudden smile. “We’ll need condoms,” she told her, “I’m not on anything.”

"We've got those," Sally said softly, stroking her thigh. "Don't worry Fliss, if we didn't, we soon would have. I wouldn't put you in any awkward position like that."

With that out of the way Felicity turned her mind to other practicalities, cuddling comfortably against Sally. "Are there any rules? I mean anything I'm not allowed to do with him?"

Sally stroked her back, smoothing her hair back from her face. "No, well, is there anything you don't want to do?"

“Well,” Felicity said, “nothing I can think of. But if I say no to something then I mean no.”

"Of course," Sally said softly. "And don't worry, Ju knows no means no. He wouldn't do anything you weren't comfortable with. And neither would I," she added gently.

“I trust you both,” Felicity said quietly, “I’m just a bit nervous. I know you’ve… swapped with Peter and David, but have you ever done anything when there were three of you, at the same time? I’m not even sure how that works.”

Sally blushed, and squirmed underneath Felicity. She didn't really like to say it but; "Once, or twice."

Felicity laughed softly. “I shouldn’t be surprised by that should I? Is it not awkward?” she asked. “Doesn’t somebody end up feeling left out?” She paused suddenly and looked at Sally. “And do I dare ask which three of you it was?”

"Not really darling," Sally said softly. "It’s a bit like piggy in the middle," she said trying to explain. "Mostly at least." She smiled and ran her hand up and down Felicity's spine. "It was when we were with David and Peter. Ju had had too much to drink and fell asleep, and we carried on without him. He didn't mind when he woke up, not much anyway. He told me that I should have woken him up to watch!"

“Poor Ju,” Felicity said with a laugh. She shivered a little as Sally stroked her back and wondered what she was getting herself into. “So this weekend,” she said tentatively. “What should I wear? I don’t want to be too obvious in case he doesn’t go for it… but I want to make an effort to look sexy.”

"Fliss, I don't do sexy, I'm not the one to ask," Sally said quietly. "I do nice, and plain. So wear whatever you feel comfortable in darling, that’s my advice. You could always just wear your pyjamas Fliss, from what I've seen they're very sexy," she added.

“Don’t be ridiculous Sally,” Felicity scoffed. “Of course you ‘do sexy’.” She paused, considering that. “My little shorts and vest? Without any underwear… or is that too much?”

"I don't! When have I ever?" Sally asked with a little laugh. "Well that last part is up to you. Underwear can be very sexy."

“Well Julian is always looking at you like he could eat you up! So he must find you terribly sexy,” Felicity told her. She shrugged a little, “and do you think I would have just done all that with you if I didn’t find you attractive too?”

Sally laughed. "I didn't say I wasn't attractive," she said softly, stroking Felicity's cheek. "But sexy? I'm not so sure."

“Now you’re just being pedantic Sally Kirrin,” she said, both of them looking up suddenly as the twins started wailing in tandem. “Back to work,” she said, giving her a little wink and dragging herself off the sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after eight on Saturday night and Felicity was in her bedroom, carefully brushing her hair. The twins were sleeping in their cot at the end of Sally and Julian's bed and Harriet had settled to sleep just a little while ago. She looked down at herself, at her silky camisole and shorts, hoping Julian would like it. She got up and pulled on a short summer robe, belting it loosely. The plan was they were going to have a few drinks and chat as they often did at the weekend, and she and Sally were going to try to turn the conversation to something sexy. They would both flirt with Julian, gauging his interest in her the process and would see where they went from there. She jumped as there was a knock at the door, and she opened it to see Sally looking a bit nervous herself.

"How are you feeling?" Sally asked, popping her head around the door.

“Nervous!” she said, anxiously fiddling with the tie on her robe. “Do I look alright?”

"You look divine," Sally whispered, slipping into the room and kissing Felicity gently. She was wearing a slightly floaty dress that emphasised her large breasts. It had had Julian staring all evening.

“Should we go down together then?” she asked.

Sally nodded and smiled, smoothing down Felicity's hair. "Don't be nervous," she begged.  
"Easier said than done!" she replied, taking Sally's hand to walk down to the living room. She let go of her hand as they got to the door and let Sally go in first. Julian was sitting in his usual seat with a whisky in one hand, and Felicity went to pour drinks for her and Sally, just to give herself something to do. She handed one glass to Sally and then sat on the sofa beside her, but not too close.  
Sally smiled at her and took a gulp of her drink. Julian looked up from his book and smiled at them.

"Peace at last," he grinned. "You two are looking nice tonight. What’s the occasion?"

“Nothing,” Felicity said, taking a drink too. “I just thought I would make myself comfortable.”

"Don't tell me you've only just noticed this dress as well Julian," Sally managed to tease, though her mouth was dry. "You've hardly been subtle all evening!"

“He certainly hasn’t,” Felicity agreed, “he’s been looking down it all night.”

"Hey now!" Julian protested. "That’s not true..." he said, shifting a little in his seat as his cock twitched.

“Isn’t it?” Felicity said, arching one eyebrow. She’d had a few looks herself, but she was much more discreet about it at least. "Not that I can blame you," she added cheekily, "she does look fantastic in it."

Julian smiled. "Of course she does," he said with a wink at Sally. "She always looks fantastic. As do you Fliss," he said, his cock twitching again as Fliss' robe slipped open a little to reveal an expanse of lightly tanned flesh.

"Oh, um, thanks," Felicity said, blushing. "You're looking good yourself, Ju," she added with a little wink. She was nervous but excited too.

Julian looked a little confused, and to cover his momentary lapse took a drink of his whisky.

"Aww look at him, all confused," Sally said with a grin at Felicity.

“Adorable as well as hot,” Felicity said with an answering grin.

"Now what are you two playing at?" Julian asked, finally recovering part of his wits.

“Why don’t you come over here and sit in between us so we can tell you?” she asked, the whisky and Sally’s encouraging smiles making her brave.

"Yes, come on Ju, darling," Sally encouraged him, moving a little way away from Felicity and patting the seat. Julian got up and moved between them, still looking a little bemused. He was even more bemused when Sally's hand came to rest on his thigh and she pulled his face so she could kiss him hard.

Felicity bit her lip as they kissed, they looked amazing together. She reached over and relieved Julian of his whisky, setting both their glasses on the little table beside the sofa. Julian had half turned away from her, facing Sally, and so she ran her fingers gently up and down his back.

Julian shook his shoulders and turned, half dazed to look at Felicity, trying to muster a question in his mind when he felt Sally's lips on his neck and Felicity claiming his lips with her own.

Felicity wasn’t sure how she’d found the courage for that, but she’d thought he was about to speak out, maybe to protest and it was the only way she could think of to shush him. He didn’t stop her from kissing him, but then he didn’t really kiss her back very eagerly and she pulled away, chewing her lip anxiously.

“Sally,” she said, disappointment clear in her voice, “I don’t think… he’s not… I should go.”

"No, Fliss," she said softly. "Hang on a minute," she said reaching across to her. "Ju," she said, making him look at her. "Darling, relax. This is part of the plan," she whispered. "Fliss was all raring to go earlier, and now you've upset her."

"I'm sorry Fliss, I didn't mean..." Julian groaned. He smiled at her, "I was just surprised. Forgive me?" he asked her. "And what do you mean this is part of the plan Sally Kirrin?"

"Part of the plan to look after you, you great idiot," Sally said with a little giggle. She leant across him and pulled Felicity's lips to hers and kissed her gently, slipping her tongue into her mouth, right in front of Julian so he could see everything.

Felicity moaned softly as she kissed Sally, bringing a hand up to tangle in her hair as they leaned across Julian’s lap. She hoped Julian really had just been surprised because she really wanted this to go ahead now.

Julian groaned as they kissed in front of him, and felt Sally's hand stroking his cock through his trousers. He watched as Sally pulled back from Felicity and turned to look at her husband. She smiled and kissed him, before letting Felicity have a turn.

Felicity kissed Julian tentatively at first, almost bracing herself for rejection, but he kissed her properly this time, his tongue sweeping against hers and she pressed herself closer to him. Somehow it didn’t feel awkward, even though Sally, his wife, was right there watching them.

Sally smiled and pushed aside Felicity's robe and began to stroke her breasts under her camisole, before unbuttoning Julian's shirt and pressing little kisses to what she could reach of his chest.

Felicity shrugged off her robe, barely breaking the kiss with Julian before she started stroking his thigh, jumping slightly as his hand landed on her waist, warm and heavy.

Julian smiled and gently stroked her skin, before Sally pulled Felicity's mouth back to her own. He reached up and stroked Felicity's hard nipple under her camisole, before gently undoing the buttons at the front of Sally's dress and tweaking her heavy breasts making her gasp.

Sally moved to kiss Felicity's neck and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to see him?" she whispered, gesturing down to Julian's trouser covered crotch.

Felicity was already feeling dazed, kissing Sally and then Julian and then Sally again, two sets of hands touching her on and off, it was nearly overwhelming what with her lack of experience.

She managed to nod though, and say “yes,” in a bit of a shaky voice.

Sally grinned and kissed her lips again, before she kissed Julian, unzipped his trousers and pulled out his hard, hot cock. She smiled at Felicity before she leant over, Julian pulling Felicity close for a kiss, and sucked gently on the tip of his cock, making Julian groan.

Felicity hadn’t really gotten a good look before Julian kissed her again, but what she had seen looked huge. Certainly a hell of a lot bigger than Tom. She reached down, brushing her fingers down Sally’s cheek before trailing them gently over Julian, feeling how hot and silky he was.

Sally smiled and pulled back so Felicity could see, as she shrugged off her dress and her bra, letting her full breasts hang heavily against her chest. Julian reached up and gently began tracing his hands over them, rubbing her nipples and making her moan, before he slipped his hand between her legs.

Felicity bit her lip, almost feeling like she should leave the two of them to it. They knew each other's bodies so intimately, and were so into each other already. She glanced down at Julian and did a double take, her mouth hanging open in surprise. He was so much bigger than she had imagined, long and thick and she had serious doubts if she'd even be able to fit him inside her.

Sally caught the look on Felicity's face and couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Fliss," she said affectionately, taking her hand and gently pressing it against Julian's cock. "It won't bite," she gasped as Julian's fingers pressed harder against her clit, and his other hand slipped between Felicity's legs.

Felicity gasped too as Julian began stroking her through her rapidly dampening shorts. “But…” she said, “he’s so huge!”

"Sweet of you to say so," Julian murmured kissing her neck, as he rubbed his fingers against her and Sally.

"And who says you're not good at multi-tasking," Sally groaned at him, as she guided Felicity's hand up and down Julian's cock.

Felicity was glad to have Sally guiding her hand, she was really distracted by the way Julian was touching her. She couldn’t stop thinking about him moving his hand, slipping inside her shorts to touch her properly. His fingers were thicker and longer than Sally’s and she wanted to know what they’d feel like inside her. She groaned at the thought, her hips twitching against his hand as she and Sally stroked him.

Sally smiled and groaned her eyes fluttering closed for a second. She kissed Felicity and then turned to Julian.

"I want to see you touch her properly," she demanded of him after a second, peppering his face with breathless kisses for a moment.

Julian smiled and kissed Sally, before moving to kiss Felicity properly, his hands pulling off her little silk shorts so he could reach her more easily and slid his hand back along her sodden flesh, rubbing at her hard clit while Sally lowered her mouth to suck at the head of his cock as Felicity's hand moved against his length.

Felicity’s hand was meeting Sally’s lips every time she dragged her hand up Julian’s cock, and she tried her best to be careful. She couldn’t stop the moans that escaped her lips as Julian’s fingers rubbed over her clit and she idly thought Sally had been right about how talented he was.

Julian smiled and kissed Felicity as he dipped his middle finger inside of her, and pinching her nipples in his other hand as he groaned at the girls' ministrations.

"Oh, f-fuck," she whined, pushing her hips down and her breasts forwards, tugging off her top so he could touch her properly.

Sally smiled and lifted her head from Julian's cock to suck on Felicity's other breast for a moment, her hand meeting Felicity's half way down his cock as Julian’s hand returned to between her legs.

Felicity managed to open her eyes for a long moment, taking it all in. Julian’s hands between her legs and Sally’s, her and Sally’s hands on his cock together, Sally bent over, mouthing at her breast. The physical and visual stimulation together was near overwhelming and with a hoarse moan she came, hips jerking against his hand, her hand losing its rhythm over his cock.

Sally and Julian smiled, as Julian caught Felicity around the waist as she came, her body jerking against his hand. He kissed her lips gently as Sally sat back and he let Sally reach for Felicity to be cradled against her breast. She stroked the younger girl’s hair and kissed her lips softly.

"How was that?" she murmured as Julian went back to stroking her clit and she felt herself bucking against him. She threw back her head and groaned as he pressed harder and suddenly she felt herself coming hard against his hand, clutching Felicity to her breast as she did.

Felicity gently disentangled herself from Sally’s grip as she came down from her orgasm, and smiled at her, her fingers following the trickle of milk that had run down her chest.

“You were right,” she said, “he is awfully good. But,” she added, “we were supposed to be doing this for him, and he hasn’t even gotten to come yet.”

"He's like that," Sally panted, leaning back on the sofa, breasts heaving. "He says it's part of his treat."

"Hey! I am right here!" Julian protested, leaning over and kissing Sally's swollen stomach and then Felicity's shoulder. "And it is, if you're treating me, I should get to choose how I receive it right?" he asked Felicity with a cheeky smile.

“Within reason,” Felicity replied with a wink, collapsing into the corner of the sofa. “What’s your next choice then?” she asked him.

Julian laughed and looked at the two nearly naked women on his sofa and then his straining, aching hot cock. "I think we should take this somewhere a bit more comfortable," he said forcing himself to be sensible. "But where, I'm not sure."

“My room?” Felicity suggested. “I mean the twins are asleep in yours.”

"I'm glad one of us has the capacity to think," Sally laughed, forcing herself up, still shaking. Julian smiled and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her, before pulling Felicity into a hug.

“Only because I had thought about that beforehand,” Felicity said quickly. She trailed her hand down Julian’s shirt to his cock again, running one finger up and down him. “There’s just one rule for my room,” she said cheekily, “no clothes are allowed.”

Julian drew in a great breath and moaned as she said that no clothes were allowed. "It looks like I am at a disadvantage then," he groaned.

With a grin at Sally, Felicity unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt and pushed it all the way open. “I’m sure we could help you with that,” she said.

Sally sat up and pulled at Julian's trousers. "Yes I'm sure we can," she whispered, kissing him.

Felicity tugged off his shirt and tossed it away as Sally pulled off his trousers and pants, and within a minute he was as naked as they were.

“Much better,” Felicity said triumphantly. “I think I might just be able to allow you into my room after all.” She got up and stood in front of the sofa, putting out her hands for Sally and Julian.

Julian got up and then helped Sally to her feet. He put his arms around both of them, and hugged them, his hand on Sally's ass.

“Shall we?” Felicity asked before mouthing ‘condoms?’ to Sally.

Sally smiled and tapped her nose. "Of course we shall," she said with a smile at Fliss and Julian. "I'm sure Ju's dying to know what's coming next!"

"You mean who's coming next," Felicity quipped.

Sally and Julian laughed as they made their way upstairs. "Well that as well," Julian said, giving Felicity a little pat on the bottom.

Felicity opened the door to her room, glad she had tidied and cleaned earlier in the day and had put on fresh bedding. She stood back as Sally and Julian walked in, suddenly feeling nervous again.

Sally kissed Julian and Felicity before saying; "I'll be back in a moment," and disappearing off out of the room.

Julian smiled shyly at Felicity and hugged her, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for this, whatever this is, whatever my crazy wife has talked you into," he whispered. "You're a special girl Fliss," he said with a smile.

“Sally’s the special one,” she said quietly, “willing to share her husband to please him.” She kissed his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of a strong, warm body holding her.

Julian chuckled and dipped his head to kiss Felicity. "You are both special," he said softly. "But what say you and I show her that at some point tonight?" he asked her with a smirk, his erection pressing against her stomach.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she said, pulling his lips down for another kiss as they waited on Sally to come back.

Julian cupped Felicity's face in his hands as he smiled. He heard the door open and close behind them a moment later and broke the kiss to smile at his wife.

"You took your time," he said to her. Sally smiled and nodded to the bedside table where she had placed half a dozen or so condoms.

"Don't stop because of me," she added sitting back on the bed, resting against the head board and slipping her hands between her legs. "That looked very hot. Keep going!" she urged them quietly.

"Not as hot as Mrs Kirrin with her hand in her knickers," Felicity said with a wink at Sally before kissing Julian again, her hands gripping his muscular back.

Julian murmured his appreciation as Felicity kissed him again. He put his hands on her waist and suddenly lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist, almost sitting atop his cock. He smiled, and squeezed her arse in his hands before moving to the bed and laying her on it. He broke the kiss, and trailed kisses down her body, nipping her nipples between his teeth as he went, putting on a show for Sally, and hoping it felt good for Felicity.

He smiled at her, before gently running his cock up and down her slit, making sure the head brushed against her clit, watching her tremble as he worked, before kneeling on the floor and burying his head between Felicity's slim thighs. He gently pressed a kiss to her clit that was peeking out from under its hood, and ran his tongue down her wet slit, before probing his tongue gently into her entrance.

Sally groaned as she watched Julian, and moved from her position at the head of the bed, to kneel beside Felicity and kiss her hungrily, their tongues dancing together as she stroked the other girl’s pert breasts, teasing her nipples, hoping Felicity would do the same to her heavy ones.

Felicity was surprised when Julian picked her up like that, she rather liked the feeling of being so small in his strong arms. She had forgotten all about condoms as he dragged his cock against her, whimpering as she wanted him to slide into her though she hoped he would be gentle given the size of him.

She moaned helplessly as Julian fucked her with his tongue, Sally's tongue almost mimicking the motion in her mouth while her fingers danced over her small breasts.

She managed to lift one hand, though she wasn't sure how, to squeeze one of Sally's heavy breasts as they hung, swaying slightly, in front of her.

Julian glanced up at the girls and laughed softly, his tongue flicking at Felicity's clit. He began sucking at it, his eyes still on them, as he slid a finger into Felicity's hot little slit, watching for her reaction.

Felicity bucked her hips sharply as Julian fingered her, accidentally nipping Sally's tongue.

Sally withdrew her tongue and smiled a little, moving to suck at Felicity's breast for a moment. She reached out and stroked Felicity's quivering stomach before saying;  
"You must really like this."

She turned her attention back to Felicity's mouth before she sucked hungrily on her tongue. She smiled after a moment and moved away from her. "I think I better go and look after that cock of his for a moment," she murmured against Felicity's lips. "I'll be back in a moment."

She smiled and slid off the bed onto the floor where Julian was kneeling and she reached out to stroke his hard cock, making him jerk his head away from Felicity.

"Oh no you don't," Sally said, pushing his head back down. "Fliss, you better hold onto him," she smirked, reaching for Felicity's hand and encouraging her to take Julian's hair tightly in her grasp to keep him at work.

"Oh yes," Felicity whispered in answer to Sally's question. She whined a little as Sally abandoned her for Julian, and again more loudly as whatever Sally was doing distracted Julian from his work.

When that was done, Sally leant forward and gently licked a bit of pre-cum from the head of Julian's cock, before sucking at him a little like a lollipop, her head bobbing up and down over him, while he worked on Felicity, having added another finger to her slick entrance.

She wound her fingers in Julian's short hair, tugging him against her, groaning as he worked another finger inside her, stretching her like three of her own fingers did. She couldn't decide who was better, Sally or Julian. Sally was fabulous, soft and gentle with her, but Julian was a bit more aggressive, driving her hard towards an orgasm. She decided they both had their merits as her back arched and she came, moaning loudly.

Sally had most of Julian's cock in her mouth as she heard Felicity come and knew that Julian's talented tongue and obviously done the trick once more. She pulled back, much to Julian's despair and slipped onto the bed next to Felicity, and kissed her gently.

She slipped her hand between her legs and felt for her clit under her knickers, wishing she could have Julian suck at her, and his fingers inside her like he had with Felicity, but she knew it wouldn't happen.

Julian stood up and looked at the girls, unsure what to do next. He leant over, when Sally had finished kissing Felicity and kissed her as well, so she could taste herself on his lips.  
"What next?" he murmured to them, his cock feeling tight and heavy. He wanted to rub himself against Felicity and bury himself deep inside her, but he knew that Sally was well over due on an orgasm.

"Well, I really think it's your turn Ju," Felicity said lazily, smiling up at him. "You've not come yet," she reminded him, trailing her fingers over his hard cock. "And Sally did bring through condoms especially," she added.

"She's a smashing girl like that," Julian said, leaning over to kiss Sally, so she could taste Felicity on his lips, unaware that she had tasted him before. "But don't you think, she should have a go?" he asked Felicity with a wink.

Felicity wriggled back on to the bed and sat up, cross legged, still gently stroking him. "You have the patience of a saint Julian Kirrin," she said. "I think we can take care of Sally first if you're sure you can wait."

Julian laughed as he climbed on the bed next to Sally and stroked her hair back as her eyes fluttered open, her hand still between her legs. He smiled at Felicity and then kissed her as well.

"I love looking after my girls," he said to her softly. "And it's partly selfish, because it means I can fall asleep afterwards," he added with a wink, as his hand pulled Sally's away and slipped between her legs taking over. Sally moaned. "Fliss," she whispered, "God, let me taste you!"

Felicity had a little flutter in her chest when Julian called her his girl and she sternly told herself not to be silly. She was just joining them for one night, a favour, a bit of fun.

With a bit of nudging from Sally and a steadying hand from Julian, Felicity found herself carefully lifting her leg and kneeling over Sally's face. She reached down and gently pinched Sally's nipples as Sally's hands gripped her hips and guided her down onto her mouth. She moaned as Sally's tongue darted out to lick her, and she closed her eyes.

Sally gripped Felicity's hips as Julian gently pulled her knickers to one side and lapped at her clit. His hands were firm on her thighs, trying to remind himself that he couldn't slip them inside of her.

He looked up at Felicity for a moment, as he ran his tongue over Sally's hard clit as Felicity pinched her nipples.

"She's good isn't she, my girl," Julian asked Felicity with pride in his voice.

"Ohh, yes, so good," Felicity told him breathlessly opening her eyes to see Julian down between Sally's legs like she had been the other morning. She wondered what he would say if he knew they'd already practised together.

Sally smiled to herself as she licked Felicity's little bundle of nerves, and moved one of her hands around to dip lightly into her.

Felicity found herself bouncing gently over Sally, pushing against her fingers and tongue, Sally's own moans muffled by her sex.

Sally tried her best to suck at Felicity while she bounced on her face and Julian sucked on her clit. She moaned deeply as her hips began to move against Julian's face and she felt herself coming hard.

Felicity couldn't help but whine as Sally shuddered under her, too distracted by her orgasm to keep licking her properly. She was so close to coming herself, her muscles quivering as she held herself over Sally, hands clutching at her own breasts.

Julian laughed a little as he heard Felicity whine. Sally picked up with her stroking of Felicity, her fingers twisting in the younger girl. And as soon as she had caught her breath she stuck out her tongue to lick Felicity's clit again.

"Come on Fliss," Julian encouraged her, reaching up and stroking her pert breast before leaning up over Sally to kiss her.

"Oh, oh, yes," Felicity cried against Julian's mouth as he helped his wife bring her to another orgasm. She trembled over Sally as Julian wound a supporting arm around her, still crying out in bliss as her muscles contracted around Sally's fingers.

"How was that Fliss?" Sally gasped as Julian lifted Felicity away from her face. She sat up and kissed her husband so he could taste Felicity and then kissed the girl so she could taste herself.

"Ohmygod," she said, the three words coming out as one, "I've never come so many times in a row, I think you two might be trying to kill me!"

"That isn't our intention," Sally said with a laugh, her hand reaching out to stroke Julian's cock.

Felicity collapsed gracelessly back on to the bed, managing to land against the pillows by fortunate accident. She watched as Sally stroked her husband, Julian's hips twitching against her hand.

Sally stroked Julian carefully and smiled at him. "When you're ready Fliss, do you want to share?" she asked nodding at Julian's hard cock.

Felicity bit her lip and nodded a bit nervously. "I just need a minute. Or two," she said.

"Take your time," Sally said softly as Julian groaned. She kept her hand on him and looked at Fliss. "Are you still alright about this?" she asked. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean... Ugh!" She covered her face with one hand and tried to compose herself. "I don't want to stop," she said, "but can... Can we go a bit slower for the next bit?" She felt silly for asking, Julian had been waiting a long time, he'd been more than chivalrous already but his size was a bit intimidating after Tom.

"Of course," sally said softly. "Right Ju?"

Julian nodded and moved to sit next to Felicity and put his arm around her shoulders, before kissing her gently.

"I would never do anything you didn't want me to Fliss," he told her. "In fact I don't even know what you are thinking you have to do! If you don't want to do any more that is fine," he assured her, although there was a touch of sadness in his voice. He was being so patient with Sally and then this, well, he felt so close yet so far away that his erection began to droop as he tried to remember how new this was for Felicity.

Felicity gave him a shy smile, trailing her fingers over his chest gently. "The idea was for us to have sex... Because you and Sally can't yet," she explained. "And I want to, really," she tried to reassure him, "it's just... I've only done this once before and it wasn't very good... And he didn't want anything to do with me after," she said tearfully.

Julian pulled her tightly to his chest as Sally hugged her from behind and kissed her forehead gently.

"Oh darling," Sally said hugging her close as Julian extended his arm to her as well and held them both.

"I'm sorry Fliss, I had no idea," Julian said softly. "If it helps, you will still be one of my girls tomorrow," he told her firmly, pressing a kiss to her hair and then Sally's lips.

"Damn straight," she said through her tears, "you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Sally reached out and stroked the top of Felicity's thigh. "Why don't you let Ju show you how real men will treat you Fliss?" she whispered, moving to kiss away Felicity's tears.

She nodded bravely, "show me what I've been missing."

"Only if you want to mind," Julian whispered to her.

"I do," she said a little more firmly, looking defiantly up at him.

Julian smiled and kissed her firmly. He stroked her thigh as Sally set to work reviving his cock.

Felicity was deciding she might have been wrong about giving up on men. She really liked the feeling of Julian's body against hers, it made her feel warm and secure. The way Julian touched her made her feel attractive and desirable too. She just hoped there was a Julian out there for her.

She hadn't forgotten about Sally of course. She could feel her heavy breasts against her back as they lay together, the three of them.

She kissed Julian eagerly, her hands gently exploring his chest and sides, stroking his hipbone and then grabbing his tight ass.

Julian laughed a little against her lips as Sally began sucking on Felicity's neck. He nodded when Sally mouthed at him "Condom" and took it from her, before kissing her softly. He gripped it in his hand as his fingers slipped between Felicity's legs and gently prised them open to see how ready she was for him.

Felicity felt like jelly as Sally and Julian gently trailed hands and lips over her. This was nothing like she'd imagined, she'd pictured a quick fuck, more proficient than Tom, perhaps with a bit of what she and Sally had practised earlier. She hadn't expected to be... worshipped, was the only word she could find for how they were treating her. She moaned softly as Julian explored her with his fingers and she started feeling like she might be able to go again, her hips weakly twitching against him.

Julian ran his finger over her soft sodden flesh as Sally pulled Felicity’s face around to hers so they could kiss, her hand still on Julian's cock.  
"Are you ready?" she whispered to Felicity.

"I think so," she whispered against her lips, hoping she would still be able to show Julian a good time, that was what this was supposed to be about after all.

"Do you want to lie back Fliss, or do you want to be on top?" Sally asked softly. "I must say, it would be such a turn on to see you riding him, but it's whatever you feel comfortable with darling," she added, kissing her lips again as Julian slipped a finger into Felicity's sodden entrance again.

"Maybe I can ride him next time," she said quietly, not sure her being in charge was a very good idea. She hoped it didn't sound presumptuous of her to suggest they have sex a second time, either later that night or on another occasion.

"Mmm sounds good to me," Julian whispered, kissing her neck.

Sally smiled and stroked Felicity's breast. "Shall I put his armour on?" she teased, plucking the condom from Julian's hand and winking at Felicity

"You'd better," she said, "you know what you're doing."

Julian rolled away from Felicity a little so that Sally could roll the condom onto him. He waited until she was finished and kissed her tenderly, stroking her breast, before turning to Felicity and heaving himself up over her and kissing her gently, as Sally stroked Felicity's slit and his cock, encouraging Felicity to open her legs for him.

Felicity let her legs fall open, she was so aroused again it was taking the edge off her nervousness. She held on to Julian's shoulders as he kissed her, grateful to Sally for her comforting presence.

Sally gently grasped Julian's cock and guided him to Felicity's entrance, rubbing him over her, before letting him push the head of his cock into her.

"How's that?" he gasped.

"Oh, f-fuck," she groaned at the way he was stretching her, a strange mix of pleasure-pain. She was grateful he was going slowly, even if she wasn't going to have to go through the pain of losing her virginity this time.

"I think that's good darling," Sally whispered, brushing the hair off of Julian's face.

He smiled and pushed a little deeper inside of Felicity, going slow so she could tell him to stop at any point. Soon he was as far into her as he could go and held himself there for a moment so she could get used the feeling of being filled by him.

"Oh fuck," she said again, and then, "oh my god." She really couldn't find any more eloquent ways of expressing what she was feeling. She rolled her hips experimentally, just a tiny bit and moaned at the feeling.

Sally leant over and kissed her while Julian concentrated on pulling himself back from her, and then rocking forwards so he filled her again, groaning deeply.

"What’s it like Ju?" Sally asked, pulling her face away from Felicity's for a moment to ask him.

"Oh, god, she's so tight," he groaned. "And so hot," he added, snapping open his eyes and staring at her with eyes that seemed to be on fire.

Sally reached up and kissed him. "Fliss?" she asked.

"Fuck," Felicity said, that seemingly the only word her brain could produce. "Oh god, Ju," she got out with supreme effort, "that's so good!"

Sally laughed lightly and kissed them both, before settling next to them and slipping her hand down between her legs again to pet her clit.

Julian groaned as he looked at her and began picking up the pace with Felicity, still easing himself in and out of her gently.

"Oh, oh, ohhh," Felicity moaned with every thrust of Julian's hips, gripping his back tightly. 'So this is what it's supposed to be like' she thought hazily.

Julian smiled and kissed her gently as he picked up his pace again, filling her every time, and angling himself as best he could to her g-spot.

Sally's fingers tweaked Felicity’s nipples and then slid down her body and started massaging her clit.

Felicity rolled her hips to meet Julian’s, pressing her clit against Sally’s fingers as she did so. It was unbearably good, better than she’d ever imagined.

Julian groaned as he pushed hard against her, watching Sally kiss Felicity, with one hand down her pants and the other on Felicity's clit. He found himself pumping in and out of Felicity as it all got too much for him, wanting to feel the younger girl come hard around his cock, while his wife’s fingers stroked her clit.

The combination of Sally kissing her and fondling her sensitive clit while Julian fucked her finally proved too much for Felicity and another orgasm rolled over her, making her cry out into Sally's mouth and buck her hips hard against Julian's.

Feeling Felicity clenching around him, Julian stopped holding back and felt his orgasm wash over him as Felicity's muscles clamped on him tightly. He moaned as he slammed his hips to meet hers, trapping Sally's hand between them as he came.

She rode out her orgasm against Julian's cock and Sally's hand, collapsing exhaustedly against the pillows after Julian had wrung the last delicious wave of pleasure from her.

Julian let out one last groan and rolled off Felicity and onto the bed, panting.

Sally removed her hand and with a naughty grin moved a little between Felicity’s legs to give her one last satisfying lick before leaning over to Julian and gently pulling the condom off of him and disposing of it, before kissing him gently.

"Was it as good as it looked?" she asked them after a moment

"Better," Felicity said breathlessly, her eyes closed.

Sally looked and Julian who had his eyes closed. He didn't want to say anything because it would be wrong and insulting to whichever one he spoke about.

Felicity was aware of the long silence that stretched out after her answer. She wanted to get out of the bed and run, but they were in her room, she had nowhere else to go. She rolled away from Julian, which wasn't very far away seeing as Sally was on her other side, as she felt hot tears of misery and embarrassment spill down her cheeks. She'd done it again, she'd made a huge, huge mistake in being intimate with a man.

Sally cradled Felicity to her shoulder as she started to cry.

Julian groaned. "Fliss god," he said turning to her and rubbing her back. "I'm just a little stunned that's all!" he said, pacifyingly. He pulled her from Sally's arms into his, cradling her against his chest. "It was something truly special Fliss," he said honestly. "Thank you so much for that," he whispered to her, while Sally settled down behind them and hugged Felicity's waist.

Felicity sniffled, her face pressed against his chest so she wouldn't have to look at his face. "It-it was all right then?" she asked in a small voice.

"It was more than all right," Julian said, aware he might hurt Sally's feelings. He reached for her and cuddled them both as well as he could. "You were brilliant, sexy, truly breath taking," he said to her.

Sally reached out and stroked his back for a moment, knowing that this was hard for him, and tried not to let her natural jealousy take over.

"Y-you weren't so bad yourself," Felicity said with a little hiccup, relaxing a little between their warm bodies. "Sally's a lucky girl."

"And I'm even luckier to have her," he said honestly.

Sally laughed against Felicity's shoulder. "See I told you he was good Fliss."

Felicity snuggled between them, pressing a kiss to Julian’s chest as she laced her fingers with Sally’s on her stomach. She felt warm, sated and cared for.

Sally hugged her close for a second and smiled as Julian wrapped his arms around both of them.

"We've got you Fliss," she whispered, stroking her stomach. "Don't worry."


End file.
